Et pourquoi pas une jupe tant qu'on y est ?
by Aranis
Summary: C'est bien beau de s'avouer qu'on s'aime mais les ennuis ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant... Suite de "Une simple journée à passer". UA-OS Shika/Kiba.


**Disclamer** : Masashi Kishimoto possède Naruto, je ne me sert que de ses personnages pour les mettre en scène dans des situations qu'ils ne risquent certainement pas d'affronter dans le manga d'origine. (dommage...)

**Title** : Et pourquoi pas une jupe tant qu'on y est ? Référence à "Une simple journée à passer" qui constitue la préquelle de ce one-shot.

**Summary** : C'est bien beau de s'avouer qu'on s'aime mais les ennuis ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant...

**Pairing** : Shikamaru Nara x Kiba Inuzuka - deux hommes qui s'aiment donc homophobes s'abstenir merci.

**Rating** : T - description et langage un peu cru parfois.

_Now enjoy ?_

**

* * *

**

**Et pourquoi pas une jupe tant qu'on y est ?**

8

Il pleuvait.

7h30 ce matin, le bus venait de s'immobiliser devant l'entrée de la fac de droit de Konoha, laissant les étudiants qu'il contenait descendre, parapluies en main et pestant contre le temps particulièrement maussade de ce début d'hiver.

Sautant d'un pas leste tout en prenant soin d'éclabousser au passage son voisin blond (avec qui il traînait pourtant depuis la maternelle), Shikamaru déplia son propre rempart contre la pluie dans un soupir avant de se dégager. Levant les yeux vers les bâtiments gris sur lesquels se déversaient des trombes d'eau, le jeune Nara ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander les raisons de sa présence à la fac en ce jour.

Peut-être le fait que sa mère l'ait menacé des pires tortures imaginables s'il ratait ne serait-ce qu'une heure de classe pour sa dernière année...

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui s'annonçait décidément comme la pire journée de sa vie. A coté, même son passage en jupette courte et uniforme féminin de l'an dernier lui apparaissait comme une promenade de santé ; ce qui ne pouvait pas non plus servir de référence totalement fiable si l'on considérait qu'il s'agissait aussi du jour où il était tombé sous le charme de son petit ami actuel.

Petit ami. Oui, parce que Shikamaru Nara était gay. Enfin... ça c'était l'étiquette que se seraient empressés de lui coller les gens s'ils avaient appris la relation qui le liait à Kiba. La vérité était qu'hormis l'Inuzuka, il n'était attiré par aucun représentant du genre masculin, affirmation véhémentes qui finissaient souvent par des fous rires mémorables de la part de leurs rares amis dans la confidence.

"Eh Shika t'exagère, tu viens de stocker mon jean pour la journée ! Fais chier quoi !"

Étouffant un ricanement mal placé, l'interpelé tourna diligemment la tête vers le blond de tout à l'heure qui faisait justement partie de cette catégorie.

"Oh Naruto ? S'cuse, je ne t'avais pas remarqué.

- Ouais c'est ça... enfoiré va ! Combien de temps encore tu vas me faire payer cette journée ? C'était l'an dernier merde, passe à autre chose !"

Pour toute réponse le Nara lui décocha un sourire narquois, provoquant une nouvelle vague de juron de la part du blond qui s'éloigna, en bougonnant et les jambes arquées pour ne pas subir les frottements de son jean trempé sur sa peau.

8

Son sourire décrut en regardant partir l'Uzumaki, laissant au Nara l'air neutre qu'il abordait une fois perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Un an déjà... Et dire que tout était parti d'un pari stupide qui avait eu pour conséquence son arrivée à la fac avec une jupe...

Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu en vouloir à Naruto vu que c'était cette journée qui lui avait permis de mieux connaitre Kiba. Mais comme le blond n'était pas vraiment au courant de son rôle dans cette affaire Shikamaru avait pu se venger à sa guise, c'est à dire sans scrupules et... longuement.

Un an oui. Dire que ça lui paraissait si long et si court à la fois...

La sonnerie qui retentit à cet instant vint couper court au brusque accès de nostalgie qui avait saisit le brun à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de se diriger vers le bâtiment à sa droite où allait se dérouler le premier cours de sa matinée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un coup de poing bien placé vint étaler son corps au sol et Kiba se rejeta aussitôt sur le côté pour éviter le coup de pied qui suivit. Appuyant une main crispée par terre, il en profita pour y puiser un élan suffisant afin de se projeter sur son adversaire qui ne put éviter l'assaut. Un grognement sourd lui échappa et il finit irrémédiablement au sol, immobilisé par le corps de l'Inuzuka qui le dominait d'un air sévère, air sévère démentit par le sourire radieux du brun qui se releva presque aussitôt pour lui tendre une main secourable.

"Pas mal du tout ! Dis moi la vérité Neji, tu t'es entraîné en cachette ?"

L'autre attendit d'être sur pied pour lui répondre, ses yeux blancs comme la neige plissé par un amusement partagé.

"Allons Kiba, tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner pour t'étaler..."

L'Inuzuka éclata de rire face à l'air suffisant du Hyuga.

"C'est ça, c'est ça... La raison pour laquelle JE viens de t'étaler alors ?" fit-il en insistant tout particulièrement sur la première personne tandis que l'autre haussait les épaules sans se départir de son masque de snobisme personnifié.

"Mais la raison est simple voyons, je t'ai VOLONTAIREMENT laissé gagner parce que c'est ton anniversaire..." Comme il achevait sa tirade, le Hyuga se décala vivement pour échapper au coup de poing que lui destinait son vis-à-vis mi-boudeur, mi-amusé. "La preuve, maintenant que j'ai accompli ma bonne action ne compte plus sur moi pour me faire battre aussi facilement. Maintenant vous m'excuserez très cher mais il se fait tard et mon odorat délicat m'indique que je pue autant que vous, situation à laquelle je compte bien remédier dès à présent !"

Et l'Inuzuka ne put se retenir plus longtemps, éclatant de rire devant le petit salut aristocratique exécuté à la perfection avant de le rejoindre. Neji avait raison, rien de tel qu'une bonne douche pour finir un entraînement.

8

Se déshabillant rapidement, Kiba se coula avec délice sous l'eau chaude qui vint glisser sur sa peau luisant de sueur, lui arrachant un petit frisson de volupté qui disparut lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Neji à sa droite.

"Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas passé ta journée avec Shikamaru ?"

Un petit pincement au coeur et la bulle de douceur s'évapora doucement autour du brun qui avança la tête, laissant l'eau tremper ses cheveux comme pour noyer la question de son voisin.

"Oh... Il avait des trucs à faire..."

Le silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé de la chute régulière de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'on coupe le jet de douche à sa droite.

"Ah... Juste que je me demandais. Désolé.

- T'as pas à l'être." grommela l'Inuzuka en coupant l'eau à son tour. Il fouilla quelques instants dans ses affaires avant de se mettre à grommeler. "Putain de serviette, où j'l'ai mise... Fais chier !

- Prend celle là, j'en ai toujours une de rechange au cas où"

Il entendit Neji balancer ladite serviette par dessus la porte de la cabine de douche et ne put s'empêcher de jurer à voix basse lorsque celle-ci lui atterrit sur les cheveux.

C'était presque maladif, Kiba avait horreur qu'on lui touche les cheveux. Serviette ou pas, une seule personne avait ce droit. Une personne qui n'était pas là actuellement...

"Et sinon, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ?"

L'Inuzuka sursauta, se secouant mentalement face à l'étrange mélancolie qui l'avait envahit l'espace d'un instant.

"Non... pas à une semaine de ces foutues partielles..."

A nouveau le silence.

"Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être."

La réponse était machinale. Neiji n'avait pas à être désolé ; lui l'était déjà bien assez comme ça.

Mais, ce que Kiba manqua en lui tournant le dos pour s'habiller, ce fut le regard de pure convoitise que le Hyuga promenait sur son corps... Et un sourire en coin qui n'engageait rien de bon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

"Shikamaru Nara, si vous voulez bien nous faire l'honneur de redescendre sur terre pour assister à ce cours..."

Pris en flagrant délit de rêverie, le jeune homme secoua la tête pour tenter d'effacer toute trace de son égarement avant de relever la tête vers son professeur. Une ombre de sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du brun devant l'air mi-moqueur, mi-fâché de ce dernier.

Il faut dire qu'après l'avoir piégé de la plus honteuse des manières avec les conséquences que l'on sait (une chute vertigineuse de son amour-propre), Kakashi Hatake professeur de droit de son état et lui étaient devenu amis. Enfin, ce qui pouvait s'en rapprocher le plus si l'on considérait le fait que Shikamaru restait avant tout son élève. Elève à qui la jupe allait à la perfection soit-dit en passant.

Toujours est il que devant un partère d'étudiants tous plus ou moins stressés et hystériques à cause des futures partielles, hors de question pour ce dernier de faire du favoritisme. C'est pour cela qu'il avait rappelé Shikamaru à l'ordre, sans se soucier du micro-sourire affiché par son élève qui l'observa un court instant suffisant pour que le silence s'installe dans l'amphithéâtre numéro 3.

"Mais pas de soucis monsieur, j'étais justement en train de me demander quel serait le sujet d'aujourd'hui. Il me semble qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à traiter les délits d'initiés si je ne m'abuse ?"

Et le jeune Nara de se fendre d'un nouveau sourire narquois face au grommellement plus qu'explicite de son professeur pestant contre ces "tronches à claques d'intellos qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de suivre le programme".

Pourtant dès que son prof eut le dos tourné le sourire disparut et le regard redevenu absent se perdit sur une rangée presque vide au fond.

8

Un serrement au coeur. Pourquoi est-ce que ces foutues partielles tombaient maintenant ? Si ça avait été juste une semaine plus tard il aurait pu sécher et partir rejoindre Kiba.

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi son abruti de petit ami avait-il préféré une semaine d'entraînement à l'aïkido plutôt que de rester avec lui ? C'est pas parce que môsieur avait terminé ses études l'an dernier que c'était le cas pour tout le monde.

A cet instant Shikamaru énervé envoya un coup de poing dans la table qui lui faisait face, achevant de persuader ses voisins qu'il avait bien pété un cable, le tout sous le regard goguenard de Naruto qui avait parfaitement déterminé le pourquoi de cet emportement.

Déchirant une page dans son cahier, il griffonna quelques mots de son écriture saccadée avant de le rouler en une boule qui, après un lancer d'une précision parfaite, atterrit directement sur la tête du Nara. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour en déterminer la provenance d'après le gloussement pas du tout discret du petit blond qu'il se contenta de fusiller du regard avant de déplier la boulette de papier.

"Du calme Shika de mon coeur, plus qu'une heure de torture et tu vas le retrouver ton prince."

Du coup son ressentiment décrut fortement et Shikamaru réduisit sa vengeance à une autre boule qui atterrit à son tour sur la tête du blond. Retour à l'envoyeur !

"Mouai, sauf qu'à défaut de cheval blanc c'est moi qui vais devoir me taper le bus jusqu'à son putain de gymnase qui est à l'autre bout de la ville..."

Du coin de l'oeil il vit le blond étouffer un gloussement puis lui lancer un sourire compatissant avant de se remettre à griffonner d'un air absent. Naruto avait raison. Plus qu'une heure. Ouai mais une heure qui s'amusait apparemment à défiler de la plus lente et atroce manière possible.

Y a pas à dire, il était maudit...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le silence avait depuis longtemps élu ses droits dans les vestiaires du petit gymnase Est de Konoha, Kiba enfilant ses vêtements d'un air absent sous le regard scrutateur -et plus qu'appréciateur- du Hyuga qui décida une fois de plus de relancer la conversation.

"Alors comme ça Shikamaru a préféré rester bosser que de passer avec toi la journée de ton anniversaire... ?"

Le brun devant lui interrompit son mouvement avant de se retourner d'un geste rageur.

"Précise ta pensée !

-Oh, non, c'est juste que... j'imagine que tu dois être déçu..."

L'Inuzuka ne lui répondit pas, serrant simplement les poings avant de revenir à ses vêtements.

8

Oui il était déçu. Et pas qu'un peu !

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer cette journée avec Shikamaru mais ce dernier avait été strict. Hors de question pour lui de sécher le moindre cours avant les partielles. C'était une question de vie ou de mort... enfin surtout de mort si ça mère apprenait qu'il les avait raté.

Décidément la vieille était un élément perturbateur récurent dans leur relation. Déjà qu'au début ils avaient dû batailler ferme pour simplement pouvoir continuer à se voir...

Enfin, ils s'étaient bien vengés après, notamment la fois où elle les avait trouvé en pleine exploration du corps de l'autre dans la cuisine familiale. Elle avait carrément fait un malaise cardiaque !

Du coup Shikamaru s'était dévoué en bon fils aimant et fini les câlins coquins. Quand ils étaient chez le Nara, les deux amoureux se contentaient de gestes tendres adorables mais qui le laissaient la plupart du temps atrocement frustré.

8

Frustré... Oui, parce qu'en plus Shikamaru était toujours vierge.

Un frisson voluptueux le saisit à cette évocation.

C'était pas faute d'avoir tenté d'y remédier pourtant mais le Nara ne se sentant pas prêt, ils n'avaient jamais franchis cette étape. Et ça plus qu'autre chose faisait que l'Inuzuka aurait voulu être avec le brun en ce moment. Traitez-le d'obsédé mais à son âge il considérait comme tout à fais normal de désirer son petit ami et c'était chaque fois plus _dur_ de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'étaler sur la surface plane la plus proche afin de laisser ses mains parcourir lentement son corps si...

"Ki-Kiba, tu baves ?"

L'Inuzuka reprit brutalement ses esprits, se retournant d'un geste brusque vers Neji qui l'observait les yeux exorbités et passa une main hésitante pour en effet découvrir un peu de bave à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Eh ben, il était pas dans la merde s'il se mettait à fantasmer comme ça même rien qu'en pensant à Shikamaru... Galère comme qui dirait...

8

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'Inuzuka ne fit pas attention à son vis-à-vis qui entre temps s'était rapproché, attiré par l'air troublé du brun de ses rêves. Lorsque ce dernier reprit contact avec la réalité ce fut pour se trouver face à une situation des plus bizarre.

Lui, dans les bras de Neji dont l'excitation se pressait contre sa cuisse, ses lèvres emprisonnées par celle du brun aux yeux de neige.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits un brun de porte se fit entendre, ses yeux glissants comme malgré eux vers le fond du vestiaire où Shikamaru se tenait les bras battants, trempé par la pluie. Un raté dans le rythme de leurs coeurs, deux yeux qui se croisent.

Se débattant, Kiba parvint à échapper à l'étreinte dans laquelle il était maintenue mais c'était trop tard. Rabattue par des rafales de vent, la porte fond de la salle était ouverte sur l'extérieur et Shikamaru avait disparu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il ne voulait pas y croire !

La pluie rabattait des trombes d'eau sur son visage, masquant les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

C'était pas vrai, il avait dû rêver...

Pourtant il aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout ce temps, comment avait il pu croire que Kiba patientait bien sagement ? Imbécile, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un imbécile.

Un nouveau sanglot le saisit mais il le réfréna. Maintenant qu'il savait que l'Inuzuka lui avait mentit, hors de question de se comporter comme une tapette. Il allait retourner au gymnase et leur péter la gueule. Ensuite seulement il s'autoriserait à pleurer...

8

Seulement, ce que Shikamaru n'avait pas prévu dans son plan c'est les éclats de voix qui retentissait dans le vestiaire lorsqu'il revint de sa petite course sous la pluie.

"NON MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ABRUTI ? SI TU ME TOUCHE NE SERAIT-CE QU'UNE FOIS DE PLUS JE T'EXPLOSE, T'AS BIEN COMPRIS ?!!!

- Enfin Kiba, je sais que t'en as envie...

- LA QUESTION N'EST PAS LA ! OUI J'EN CREVE D'ENVIE MAIS IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE FASSE CA AVEC TOI !!!

- Et je peux te demander pourquoi ?"

Un hoquet de stupeur lui répondit. Un petit bruit que faisait Kiba lorsqu'il était sur le point de perdre ses nerfs.

"Pourquoi ? ... POURQUOI ? MAIS PARCE QUE CELUI QUE J'AIME C'EST SHIKAMARU ESPECE D'OBSEDE CONGENITAL !!!"

Le Nara eut un sourire rayonnant, continuant d'avancer vers son petit ami qui dominait Neji de toute sa hauteur. Visiblement ce dernier avait reçu un coup de poing plus que mérité et s'apprêtait à subir toute la colère de l'Inuzuka lorsque se dernier se figea en apercevant son amour.

"Shika..."

Un sourire doux lui répondit et Shikamaru le rejoignit, s'arrêtant face à lui avant de tendre les bras, l'enserrant dans une étreinte douce et possessive à la fois.

"Je t'aime Shika, je te jure que j'ai jamais voulu...

-Shhh..." La main du brun vint clore ses lèvres malmenées quelques instants plus tôt. "Je sais. Je t'aime aussi..." Il se dégagea de l'étreinte, prenant son bras comme pour lui intimer d'avancer. "Allez viens, on s'en va..."

Toujours perdu, Kiba lui obéit sans réfléchir, esquissant toutefois un sourire lorsque le pied de son amour atterrit malencontreusement sur les parties intimes de Neji qui poussa un cri suraigüe en se tordant de douleur.

8

Ils partirent sans s'en préoccuper, empruntant le dernier bus de nuit pour arriver trempés à la maison des Nara. Shikamaru poussa la porte et Kiba le suivit sans un mot.

Tous les deux étaient frigorifiés et ce n'était pas le feu mourant dans la cheminée qui allait les réchauffer. Approchant une main vers la fermeture de sa veste, Shikamaru entreprit de se déshabiller sous le regard fiévreux de son petit ami qui suivait chaque geste avec une attention extrème, presque douloureuse sans pouvoir exécuter le moindre mouvement de son côté.

S'apercevant de la situation le brun eut un petit sourire étrange et délaissa son propre dessapement pour se concentrer sur les habits de son vis-à-vis qui glissèrent bientôt au sol sous ses gestes.

Immobile, Kiba essayait simplement de ne pas gémir lorsque les mains finirent par effleurer sa peau. Submergé par l'afflux de sensations, il ne put que fermer les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir sur deux prunelles obsidiennes brûlantes d'un feu qu'il ne leur avait jamais vu.

Une langue rose sortit de la bouche de son amour, humidifiant ces lèvres qu'il avait envie de dévorer.

8

Il voulut parler, le prévenir mais Shikamaru le fit taire, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne dans une invitation silencieuse parfaitement explicite. Et lui devait encore se retenir sinon ses mains auraient parcouru le corps parfait qui lui faisait face. Il se contenait, s'empêchant de débarrasser le brun de son dernier vêtement, un boxer noir qu'il sentit soudain se presser contre sa hanche, comme le reste du corps de Shikamaru qui lui sourit d'un air mutin.

"Alors comme ça tu me désire à ce point ?"

Pour toute réponse, Kiba captura à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser exigeant, brutal et passionné à la fois qui les laissa tous les deux étourdi et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était rendue rauque par le désir.

"Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer..."

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, les obsidiennes brillant de mille feux.

"Alors fais moi l'amour."

Kiba ne put s'empêcher de reculer sous la surprise, écarquillant les yeux face au brun qui l'observait calmement.

"Que... quoi ?"

Un pas en avant, le corps de Shikamaru se pressait à nouveau contre le sien lorsque le souffle du Nara vint frôler son oreille.

"Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour Kiba. Je veux que tu me montre à quel point tu me désire..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leurs gestes furent maladroit. Tendres et passionnés à la fois, ils se découvrirent lentement. Aucun moyen de savoir à qui était tel ou tel bras, telles ou telles lèvres qui se pressaient contre un corps enfiévré. Seulement lorsque Kiba fut en lui il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, laissant l'Inuzuka recueillir de sa bouche les larmes qui glissaient sur son visage.

"Je t'aime."

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, une vérité déjà avouée depuis longtemps mais il en avait besoin à ce moment. _Ils_ en avaient besoin alors Shikamaru lui répondit.

"Je t'aime aussi."

A cet instant tout était dit.

Enfin... _presque_.

8

Lorsque le feu fut totalement mort, Shikamaru poussa un léger soupir de bien être, allongé dans les bras de son petit ami avant de froncer les sourcils.

"J'espère seulement que j'aurais ce foutu concours sinon ma mère me castre..." A cette remarque, Kiba tenta de masquer son fou rire mais peine perdue, les tremblements de son corps se répercutant sur le Nara qui se dégagea pour le fusiller du regard. "Et ça te fais rire en plus !

- Désolé mon coeur, c'est juste que je t'imagine trop courir dans toute la maison poursuivie par ta mère avec son attirail de couteaux de cuisine..."

Et l'Inuzuka de repartir dans un éclat de rire grave qui malgré lui contamina Shikamaru, ce dernier esquissant un léger sourire avant de renchérir sur un ton fataliste.

"De toute façon elle a toujours répété qu'elle aurait voulu une fille pour pouvoir la coiffer et l'habiller comme une petite poupée..."

Il s'interrompit sous le regard brillant de Kiba dont le sourire montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Mon coeur, j'ai toujours su que les couettes t'iraient à ravir."

Pour toute réponse le brun lui tira la langue, chatouillant son amour jusqu'à ce que celui ci crie grace pour enfin se blottir dans ses bras en fronçant le nez.

"C'est ça... et pourquoi pas une jupe tant qu'on y est ?"

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Nda** : Dernière histoire, que j'ai écrite et publiée il y a déjà un petit bout de temps sans jamais trouver la motivation suffisante pour le fair sur ce site que j'adore (faut pas croire hein)...

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, maintenant pour toute tentative de meurtre, demande d'internement en hôpital psychiatrique ou simple avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, veuillez cliquer sur le bouton ci-dessous merci. Vous ferez une heureuse et ça ne vous prendra que quelques minutes tout au plus. ^^'

A la prochaine.

_Aranis_


End file.
